Paradox Survival Game
by Akane TakumiRawr
Summary: Paradox Survival Game: Alois Aru, el primero, se enfrenta a los demás en un "Survival Game" (Juego de Supervivencia) Con la capacidad de ver el Futuro. Gracias a eso, consigue Amigos y Enemigos


_[17:37 - Casa de los Aru] ~13/09/2011~_

Alois estaba sentado en la cama, con el móvil, cómo siempre, escribiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor igual que al de su hermano, ya qué lo sobre-protegía aunque fuese el menor. A veces, se metía en su mundo y se imaginaba a un Dios, llamado "_Deus_" y a una chica de baja estatura llamada "_Kuro_". Se ponía a hablar con ellos, aunque creía que eran imaginarios, eran reales. Y lo descubrió ese mismo día...

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se supone qué estoy?- Dijo Alois con cierta curiosidad y algo de temor.-

Se encontraba en una espiral, en la cuál había 13 sitios en los que había gente, y en uno de esos sitios, estaba él. En el centro se situaba el dios Deus.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la espiral mortal! Mi nombre es Deus, aunque algunos ya me conocen -Dijo refiriéndose a Alois.-

- ¿Espiral Mortal? -Pensó Alois algo confuso y miró a su alrededor.-

- Os he reunido aquí para realizar un juego, y ese juego es... - Fue interrumpido por otra persona.-

- ¡"_El juego de Supervivencia_"! - Dijo Kuro.-

- ¿Juego de Supervivencia? -Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Exactamente, a partir de ahora podrán ver el futuro. Cada uno tendrá un _"Mirai Nikki" (Diario del Futuro) _diferente: _Aleatorio, Escape, Detective.. _Entre muchos otros.

De pronto, sonaron diferentes sonidos, y todos vieron lo que hacía ese sonido, fue algo que llevaban, un ejemplo para Alois fue, su móvil. Ese sonido, indicó que le llegó un mensaje, el cuál ponía: "_Has entrado al Survival Game, Primero. Tu diario es el Aleatorio, te permite ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor y al de las personas que más te importan"._

_[¿A qué se refiere eso de "Primero"?; Se refiere a quién consiguió antes el Mirai Nikki, según cuando lo adquiriste, tendrás una posición. En este caso, son 13 posiciones , osea, 13 diferentes clases de diarios para ver el futuro.]_

- El ganador obtendrá los poderes de un dios, osea, los míos.- Dijo Deus. - Podéis retiraros.

Al decir esto, fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, Alois no sabía quién era quién, sus rostros estaban ocultos. Eso dificultaría la búsqueda de los jugadores del "_Survival Game_". Este juego consistía en que solo debe quedar uno, el mejor, el más fuerte, ese jugador se convertirá en el sucesor de Deus.

Al día siguiente, fue el primer día de clase, iría con su hermano Akise y con sus mejores amigos: Hikaru y Kaoru; Sabía que se encontraría con su enemiga desde pequeño: Akane Minene; una friki, cuyo "_hobby_" era cantar, y meterse con los demás. Cada vez que se la encontraba, le insultaba diciéndole de todo, Idiota, gallina... Ect. Lo más seguro era que al entrar nada más se la encuentre y empiecen a pelear... Y así fue, tan solo poner un pie en la puerta de la clase se vieron, y lo peor, estaban en la misma clase lo que resultaría siempre peleas, siempre follón, siempre de todo.

- ¿¡TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- Al unisono dijeron.- ¡ESTA ES MI CLASE! -De tanto gritar, por poco no dejan sordo a los que están en la clase - Grrr... ¡DEJA DE IMITARME! -Se peleaban hasta con gruñidos, enseñando los dientes, se nota que no llevaban muy bien.-

-IDIOTA. -Le dijo Akane.-

-FRIKI. - Lo que le contestó Alois.-

Alguien se interpuso ya que estaban a punto de empezar los golpes, Akise, agarró a Alois del brazo y lo empujó hacia él para que se tranquilizase algo, al estar con su hermano siempre se tranquilizaba. Y a Akane, la abrazó Ranma, un chico del cual estaba enamorada ella.

- OH, MY BEST FRIEND! - Llegó alguien y se puso delante de Akane.- Why? Why? ¡¿PÁ' QUE LAS SEPARAS?! ¡Si hubiera una pelea se animaría todo! .-

- Patch... -Dijo Akane agachando la cabeza.- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ, IDIOTA!

Entre insultos, tareas, y demás se pasó el día completamente, tanto que al salir de clase en vez de volver a casa, fue a dar una vuelta llegando al final a unas construcciones abandonadas. Su móvil, recibió un nuevo mensaje:

_"Los terceros aparecen, tiro con un hierro me lanzo contra ellos, pero no puedo y caigo herido al suelo. [18:25 14/09/07]"_

_"Los séptimos aparecen. Los terceros mueren."_

- ¿Quiénes serán los terceros y los séptimos...? - Dijo para sí mismo con curiosidad.-

Continuará...

Si te gustó suscríbete en Twitter:

CarolBlueBeats

OtakuOkumura

Historia Hecha por: Akane TakumiRawr & Sara CandyMinene


End file.
